


I know I'm a Wolf

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: Bella Chases Hermione through the forbidden forest.





	I know I'm a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back after a long writers block. Even though this is only short but ever since I heard the song I know I'm A Wolf By the Young Heretics I knew I had to use to for a Bellamione. But in no way do I see Hermione as a rabbit. No way. But when she's with Bellatrix it fits.
> 
> Enjoy.

_“Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you._  
_The snowfields wouldn't seem so big if you knew”_

  
“Stupefy!” The spell was thrown back as the girl kept on running with vigour. _The wolf_ following close behind. Bellatrix easily dodged the charm - almost tripping over a tree root while doing so. 

The forbidden forest was dark. The only light being that of the moon and the continuous hexes and curses being fired on the battlefield just beyond site. Reds and violets illuminating the giant tree trunks and hiding any other creature from vision.

  
In a way Bellatrix was upset to be missing it - the violence - but she had far more important things to handle at this moment in time. So, she kept up her fast pace, blocking out the ache in her legs and burning in her lungs. The outcome of the war no longer mattered. It hadn’t for a long time. There was no light and dark, only grey. Still the dark witch had forced herself to stop panting and sing.

  
_“That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry_  
_And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right”_

  
“Don’t run from me muddy!”

Ever since she had laid eyes upon Hermione everything had become a blur. The mudblood was the only thing she could focus on. Their second encounter had been quite different to the first. It was still a haze in its own way but at the same time Bellatrix remembered every little detail. The way _her rabbit’s_ chest fell when warm breath passed through her lips. The way she cried when Bella brought her blade down against the gentle flesh of her wrists and the way she stared into the older witch’s soul and told her she felt it too. _I wasn’t right to do that. I didn’t mean to hurt you I just wanted you to see me_.

The bushy haired girl in front suddenly slipped and Bellatrix caught up quick following her love down to the damp forest floor. _“So, I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.”_ Hermione was pinned to the ground, face pushed into the moss as Bellatrix straddled her waist and whispered in her ear.

“How could I ever be safe with you.” She sighed.

 _“Oh rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid._  
_I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave.”_  
The dark witch rolled Hermione’s body over so she was laid on her back and placed her hands on the girls blushed cheeks, stroking her soft skin gently.

 _“Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite_  
_But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind_  
_And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill_  
_But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill_  
_So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.”_

“Listen to me Muddy. No one will win this war. Potter is dead-“

“What?”

“Hush now! -So is the dark lord.” Tears welled up in the younger girl’s eyes but she didn’t allow herself to sob. Not now. “There are no leaders here. There never were. Just two old men using children as pawns in war they knew no one could win. I have done many terrible things Hermione but I need you to forget about that for the time being. My soul task now is keeping you safe. I know this is strange but you are safe with me... _You have no one else left._ ” The dark witch smiled and placed a chaste kiss to the girl's forehead then stood holding her hand outstretched.

 _She’s right. I have no idea where my parents are. All my friends are either dead or will be soon. There are far worse people who could have chased me down tonight…_  
_How can I say that?! This is Bellatrix bloody Lestrange she’s a criminally insane sadist Hermione. But there’s no denying that I trust her. I feel an undoubtable pull._

 _“So rabbit please stop looking the other way_  
_It's cold out there so why not stay here_  
_Under my tail.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it please let me know what you think!


End file.
